¿Recuerdas?
by Sentimental Melody
Summary: ¿Recuerdas todo lo que me habías prometido?, ¿No? Entonces lo siento no te quise molestar, solo quiero despedirme aunque sea por este mensaje de texto; este mensaje tal vez llegue tarde pero no puedo evitarlo cada vez que este mensaje se acerca su fin la muerte reclama el final de mi camino Slash: Chico x chico (Ectofeature)


**Y bueno aquí un one-shot sobre esta pareja (Ectofeature) y bueno seré un poco realista con la situación así que disfrútenlo e perdón por si es algo "fuerte"**

**Dude That's my Ghost no me pertenece sino a su debido creador**

**Nada de esto es real solo en mi imaginación historia 100% mía**

**Inspiración****de la nada solo quería hacer una historia triste ¿Creen que lo logre?**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ahora que el mundo parecía escapar de su manos, ahora que su corazón le costaba latir, ahora que el amor de su vida lo dejaba parecía que todo acababa ¿Por qué seguir intentando? Ya lo había hecho, había suplicado para que no lo dejara pero aquel cantante necio lo dejo ¿No recordaba que le había dicho te amo?; el único te amo que ah dedicado en toda su vida y el ultimo que diría.

Las pequeñas pastillas amontonadas a lado de aquella laptop quien esperaba que su teclado fuera tocado para enviar aquel mensaje que explicaría todo, todo lo que haría por aquel azabache que no comprendía que en verdad él había dado todo porque se quedara, a veces recordar le costaba.

Se sentó frente aquella laptop color rojo sangre, se pudo reflejar en la pantalla de esta; un ser sin vida se podía observar lo que permitía que la muerte lo tentara, tanto que ahora le era fiel y le facilitaría las cosas. Apoyo sus dedos en las teclas sin oprimirlas mientras trataba de respirar para calmar las ganas de llorar que contenía.

Antes de escribir rápidamente tomo una pastilla para la depresión, pasándosela y sintiendo la garganta seca tanto que le había dolido tragar la medicina, ignoro aquel mini dolor para al fin dedicarse a lo que ahora era importante

**"****Sé que no quieres que te vuelva hablar, que quieres que deje tu vida en paz pero jamás supe la razón y tu jamás me quisiste contar, perdón si no fue suficiente para ti, perdón si no comprendí que solo era una aventura mas pero tampoco nadie te daba el derecho de irte como si nada pasara…**

Apretó los ojos dejando las lágrimas caer, se sentían frías más frías que de costumbre pero trato de olvidar abriendo los ojos para continuar

**Ni siquiera sé porque aun conservas mi cuenta pero ahora agradezco ello así puedes leer este mensaje para que solo tu conozcas la razón de mi estupidez, de la estupidez que mi cerebro y mi corazón me mandan hacer, ¿sabes? De tanto escribir recuerdo cada uno de los momentos que pasamos juntos desde la niñez hasta la adolescencia donde estoy; no quisiera recordar el pesado pero es inevitable**

**¿Recuerdas cuando me llevabas en tu espalda?**

**¿Recuerdas que cuando me vistes caminar me alzaste con ternura felicitándome?**

**¿Recuerdas cuando empecé hablar y que lo primero que pronuncie fue tu nombre?**

**¿Recuerdas cuando me dijeron que ya no te volvería a ver?**

**¿Recuerdas que juraste que otra vez nos uniríamos como antes?**

**¿Recuerdas cuando de la nada volviste a mi vida y me enamoraste?**

Otra pastilla mas tomaba después de esa tomo otra para intentar que se le pasara aquella depresión que crecía con cada palabra que escribía pero no pararía hasta saber que se desahogaría

**Mi mente deja de estar poco a poco consciente, no tengo idea de cuándo caeré por una sobredosis pero me eh vuelto adicto a los antidepresivos desde que te fuiste, mis amigos me han dicho que no vales la pena pero ellos no entienden que es amar a la única persona que le eh dedicado mi único te amo; Te amo aun después de todo por eso he decidido irme de este mundo para jamás encontrarme con el tuyo así lo deseabas ¿No?.**

**Es increíble que la persona que me ah roto el corazón es aquella misma que cada día que estuvo a mi lado me digiera cada día te amo ¿recuerdas? Nunca te faltaba alguna y si lo olvidabas decírmelo me lo enviabas por un mensaje alegrándome el día y la sola razón con que hicieras ese gesto me conquistabas de una forma que no puedo describir.**

**¿Recuerdas todo lo que nos prometíamos que simplemente eran cosas imposibles? A tu lado siempre sentía que se volvían realidad, ya que podía tener una "estrella" que iluminara mis más oscuros días pero de un de repente… -**tuvo que limpiarse las lagrimas que no dejaban ver lo que escribía- **se apago, dejaste de iluminarme dejándome en un oscuridad del cual jamás aprendí a salir**

¿Una, dos, tres?, ¿Cuantas llevaba? La verdad no le importaba y había tomado un puño de esas cosas para poder pasarlas la tomo con un poco de alcohol, así era malos vicios que le hacían olvidar por unos momentos tanto que lo dejaban medio inconsciente

**¿Recuerdas todo lo que me habías prometido?, ¿No? Entonces lo siento no te quise molestar, solo quiero despedirme aunque sea por este mensaje de texto; este mensaje tal vez llegue tarde pero no puedo evitarlo cada vez que este mensaje se acerca su fin la muerte reclama el final de mi camino**

**Pero de todos modos ¡¿Por qué carajo te escribo esto?! Después de todo no te debería dar lástima que mi mente poco a poco deje de funcionar por los medicamentos como las adicciones que tenias ¿recuerdas? Día a día te intentaba dejar esas malditas costumbres de tomar y fumar hasta que un día lo hiciste, llegaste con una sonrisa diciéndome que dejarías todo eso por mí no tenias idea de cómo sonreía al saber de que lo intentabas solo porque yo te lo pedí**

**Cada vez me siento más débil, creo que estoy cerca de escribir mis últimas palabras aquí, siento frio mucho frio incluso más desde que te fuiste **-empezó a dolerle la cabeza pero como ah dicho no iba a dejar de escribir- **Las pastillas y el alcohol no son muy buena combinación, veo un poco borroso pero aun puedo diferenciar las palabras que se ven por la computadora, no sé cómo eh caído tan bajo; cierto mi descenso fue cuando no supe perderte pero ¿Qué culpa tengo? Aparecías por todos lados, cada persona mencionaba tu "nombre" incluso las mujeres con las que andabas poco tiempo no pude cargar con eso**

**Lo siento… siento en verdad haberme enamorado de ti nunca quise ser una molestia pero ¿sabes? Yo jamás decidí que mi corazón se enamorara de la persona que adore desde mi niñez ¿podrías perdonarme?**

**Pero solo tengo una duda mas ¿Me recuerdas?"**

Al fin había acabado todo aquello, tal vez ni fuera ni larga ni corta la verdad ni recuerda que había escrito solo que estaba lista para mandarse por lo cual le dio "Enter" enviando el mensaje al destinatario al fin deshaciéndose de sus recuerdos pues ni recordaba a quien se lo mandaba ya que al cerrar la Laptop cayo desmallado en un sueño, en un sueño que jamás despertaría.

…

Billy acababa uno de los conciertos justamente cerca de donde vivía su primo, aquel castaño con grandes sueños de ser cineasta que alguna vez fue su único y verdadero amor ¿Qué paso? El "grandioso" Billy Joe Cobra lo había terminado según él para "el bienestar" de ambos aunque sinceramente lo hizo para que no se escurrieran rumores de que se "tiraba" hasta sus familiares y los días que pensaba aquella excusa cada vez admite que se puso primeramente a él antes que a Spencer ¿en verdad había sido justo no decirle la verdad?

**-Los amo a cada uno de ustedes, nunca cambien-** concluyo con ese grito para sus fans

Sintió su celular sonar por lo cual lo saco de su bolsillo viendo que era un mensaje de su ex chico ¿Cuándo habían dejado de hablarse? Cierto cuando él le había reclamado que se alejara de su vida ¿tan egoísta había sido? Si tal vez era un estúpido

**-Spencer, no sabes cuánto extrañaba tus men…-** callo al instante para dedicarse a leer ya que parecía ser de una hora solo que este no había escuchado por la música

No podía evitar dejar de escapar unas lágrimas con lo que leía, el chico le había admitido que lo amaba aun después de todo pero que ya no podía continuar sin el ¡Maldita sea! Se odiaba con el corazón así que sin pensarlo mucho salió de ahí poniéndose una chaqueta con la cual podía cubrir su identidad gracias al gorro, al menos agradecía que la casa de este no estuviera tan lejos…

Pero era demasiado tarde

Spencer se encontraba sin vida, con lágrimas secas que aun se cultivaba en su rostro. Se acerco tomándolo en sus brazos reconociendo el polvo de la medicina y aquella botella que se encontraba en el suelo con muy poco contenido, casi vacío; siguió mirando todo aquello observando que aquella Laptop aun no se apagaba por lo cual la jalo hacia a él sin querer soltar al castaño, ahí estaba el mensaje escrito que le había enviado pero en otra pestaña pudo alcanzar a observar

**"****¿Recuerdas?"**

Claro que recordaba cada momento con él y ahora era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse

**-Lo siento Spencer, jamás quise que te quitaras la vida por mi-** le llora al cadáver mientras besaba la frente de este **–T-te amo ¿Por qué fui un idiota? Te eh perdido, eh perdido al único que eh amado-**

¿Recuerdas cada error de tu vida?, ¿O al menos el más importante? Billy lo hacia, recordaba a cada segundo la razón de la muerte de Spencer que jamás fue divulgada, ahora vivía solo con aquella fortuna amontonada que ni siquiera podía consolarlo, era inútil nada llenaría aquel hueco en su corazón pero no se mataba por una razón

"Recuerda que si alguno de los dos se va el otro seguirá de pie sonriendo intentando olvidar" una promesa que se hicieron y que jamás olvidara, pero claro que no olvidaría había cometido el peor error de su vida

Recordar es lo único que le queda ahora…

**-FIN-**


End file.
